


Ennoshita-sensei

by avocadoatlaww



Series: Ennotana Week 2018 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adulthood, I made some OCs, M/M, Nothing much to say, because idk how to name characters, outsider pov, their all named after dcmk policemen, this happens in the same universe as day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoatlaww/pseuds/avocadoatlaww
Summary: Ennoshita-sensei was a strange man. All the students in Karasuno High Year 3, Class 4 agreed on that. With his rough looks and brash personality, he wasn’t an ordinary teacher. It wasn’t that they didn’t like him, he was one of the most popular teachers at the school. It was more that they didn’t understand him. He had been teaching their class for two years, and they only knew three things about him.Ennotana Week day 6: adulthood





	Ennoshita-sensei

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as day 1, so you might have to read that first. They reference it once. But you might understand it without having read day 1 as well. It's just a comment Enno makes.
> 
> Betaed by the lovely Lils (I love you).
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Ennoshita-sensei was a strange man. All the students in Karasuno High Year 3, Class 4 agreed on that. With his rough looks and brash personality, he wasn’t an ordinary teacher. It wasn’t that they didn’t like him, he was one of the most popular teachers at the school. It was more that they didn’t understand him. He had been teaching their class for two years, and they only knew three things about him.

They knew that he was a graduate from Karasuno High. All the other teachers knew him, and the vice principal seemed to keep an extra tight grip on his toupee whenever Ennoshita-sensei was in the vicinity. He would also tell them stories about his time on the volleyball team, and how they won nationals his second year. “Man, those first years that year, they were some crazy motherfuckers!” he’d say and laugh loudly.

They knew that he was married. He was always wearing his wedding ring. At least they thought it was a wedding ring. Just a thin golden band on his left ring finger. Ennoshita-sensei wasn’t really the type to wear jewellery, so they guessed that the ring had a special meaning. He had also been heard multiple times talking on the phone with someone called Chika, so the class safely assumed he had a wife.

The last thing the class knew about Ennoshita-sensei was that he was obsessed with this one movie director. He always showed them this director’s movies, and sometimes more than once. For some reason, no one seemed to remember the name of the director.

Walking behind their teacher one day, three of the girls from Year 3, Class 4 heard Takeda-sensei’s distinctive voice.

“Ah, Tanaka-kun!”

The three girls looked at each other in confusion. Ennoshita-sensei had been the one to round the corner Takeda-sensei’s voice came from behind.

“Tanaka-kun?” Miike mouthed at the two other girls, an eyebrow raised in question. They sneaked along the corridor and peered around the corner, and just as they had thought, there was Ennoshita-sensei and Takeda-sensei.

“Take-chan, it’s _Ennoshita_ now, don’t forget,” Ennoshita-sensei said with a laugh.

“Sorry, sorry,” Takeda-sensei smiled. “You’ve been married for ten years, and I still forget. How’s Ennoshita-kun, by the way?”

“Just as swamped with work as always, but still goin’ strong.” Then Ennoshita-sensei added in a louder voice: “And, girls, I know my home life is very excitin’, but eavesdroppin’ ain’t cool.”

When the three of them rounded the corner, Ennoshita-sensei was grinning wickedly at them. “I know it’s yer free period, but ain’t there better things for ya to do?” Turning back towards Takeda-sensei, he said: “I’ll talk to ya later, Take-chan,” and left in the direction of his office.

Takeda-sensei smiled at Ennoshita-sensei’s retreating back, and then turned towards the three chastised girls. “He was always such a handful,” he mused with a good-natured laugh.

“That was his year.” Takeda-sensei pointed towards the picture at the wall. Karasuno High had for years hung up pictures of their graduates in the corridors. The girls and their class had tried looking for Ennoshita-sensei, but they never found his picture.

“It is?” Takagi asked.

“Hm, yes,” Takeda-sensei hummed. “Ah, there he is. Ennoshita-kun.” He pointed at one of the students in the picture. It was a boy with slightly down-turned eyes and dark hair parted near the middle.

“Takeda-sensei, I think you might need new glasses,” Chiba laughed. “There is no way that’s Ennoshita-sensei.”

“Well, I guess you could call him ‘sensei’, but, of course, he’s not your sensei,” Takeda-sensei said with a chuckle. “Ennoshita Chikara-kun. The two of them were quite different, you know, but somehow, they were still close. That’s your Ennoshita-sensei.” Takeda-sensei pointed at another picture, smiled at them and left.

The three girls looked at the picture. They could clearly see that it was their teacher. While his hair wasn’t buzzed short anymore, he still had the same sharp smile and wicked glint in his eyes.

“Tanaka Ryuunosuke,” Chiba read. “He took his wife’s family name?”

“I guess,” Takagi mused.

“It explains Takeda-sensei calling him ‘Tanaka-kun’, though,” Miike added. “It’s still kinda weird.”

“Yeah,” Chiba agreed. “And why would Takeda-sensei point out that other guy? Ennoshita Chikara? Was that it?”

“I guess he and sensei were friends?” Miike guessed.

“I don’t know…” Takagi scratched her head. “I just feel like I’ve heard the name somewhere before.” After a pause she added: “What’s the name of Ennoshita-sensei’s wife again?”

“Chika, why?” Both Chiba and Miike looked at their friend.

“Oh, uh … nothing.”

It wasn’t until their graduation Takagi pieced all the information about their teacher they had together. She had already figured out why the name Ennoshita Chikara felt so familiar. It was the name of the director Ennoshita-sensei liked so much. _It’s cute how Ennoshita-sensei promotes his friend_ , she’d thought at first. The family name was the thing bothering her. Was it a coincidence that both Ennoshita-sensei’s wife and one of his old friends had the same family name? But she didn’t think much of it until graduation.

Takagi had been walking across the school yard looking for her family when she noticed Ennoshita-sensei. He was leaning against a tree, talking animatedly to a man Takagi didn’t recognise. Ennoshita-sensei hadn’t noticed her, but she walked towards the two men to say hi anyway.

“Ennoshita-sensei,” she said, when she got within hearing distance of the two. She raised her hand in a wave. The two men turned towards her at the same time. Takagi almost tripped over her own feet because the man next to Ennoshita-sensei was none other than his former classmate and now famous director, the man Takeda-sensei had pointed out to her, Miike, and Chiba earlier that year, Ennoshita Chikara.

“One of yours?” he asked, and Ennoshita-sensei nodded.

“Yo, Takagi-san,” he smiled at her. “How’s graduatin’?”

“Oh, uh, good, I guess. But kinda weird.”

Ennoshita-sensei laughed loudly.

“Remember our graduation, Ryuu?”

Ennoshita-sensei cringed. “Chika! Why can’t you let me forget that?”

It was like the puzzle pieces finally fit together in Takagi’s head. Chika, this man was Chika. Chikara. Ennoshita Chikara. Ennoshita-sensei didn’t have a wife, he had a husband. Ennoshita-sensei was married to the director Ennoshita Chikara. She had to tell Miike and Chiba.

Takagi chatted for a while, then made up an excuse to say goodbye to the two men and ran off to find her friends. She found them together with some of their classmates. Grabbing Miike and Chiba’s sleeves, she said to their classmates: “Shiratori-kun, Miyamoto-san, sorry to cut your conversation short, but I need to borrow these two right now.”

“Hey, Takagi, what is it?” Chiba asked as soon they were out of earshot of other people.

“It’s about Ennoshita-sensei. Remember that time Takeda-sensei showed us the pictures in the hallway?”

The two girls nodded.

“Well, there was a reason he showed us both of them.”

“Well?” Chiba asked impatiently.

“Well, remember the guy Takeda-sensei pointed out first? Ennoshita Chikara? Yeah, I figured out why his name seemed so familiar. He’s the director Ennoshita-sensei is so obsessed with.”

“You mean Ennoshita-sensei is friends with a famous movie director?” Miike asked incredulously. “That explains so much.”

“Well…” Takagi started. “Just follow me.”

The three girls snuck around the school building, leapt stealthily across the school yard, and crouched down behind a low wall. Takagi pointed over at the tree where Ennoshita-sensei still stood together with Ennoshita Chikara. Takeda-sensei had now joined them and was talking animatedly with the two men.

“Look at the man next to Ennoshita-sensei,” Takagi said. “That’s Chika.”

“Wait?”

“You mean?”

“Chika. Chikara. Ennoshita Chikara. Sensei doesn’t have a wife. He’s married to his high school friend.”

The two girls stared at Takagi.

“Are you sure?” Miike asked. Takagi nodded.

“Look at their hands.”

Their hands were clasped, fingers firmly intertwined.

“Oh,” Miike and Chiba said simultaneously. The three girls looked at each other and grinned brightly. They had finally figured out something about their teacher.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, all my OCs are named after policemen from _DCMK_.


End file.
